Wishing on a Shooting Star
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: What if Ikuto one day wish that Amu was older? And what if that wish came true? Will Amu be able to turn back to normal or will she be stuck like this!
1. Chapter 1: Wishing on a Star

AnimeAmutoGirl: First Every FanFiction that is from an anime!

Amu: Congrats!

Ikuto: Congrats! (He whispered in Amu ear)

Amu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?(She screamed as she jump five feet in the air.)

AnimeAmutoGirl: Don't you dare rape Amu Ikuto! This is a T rated fanfic.

Ikuto: Not even a little. (He said has he hold spirited loss Amu)

Amu: AnimeAmutoGirl does not own the rights of Shugo Chara but she can dream. (Some characters are my own ). Good bye world…..

AnimeAmutoGirl: No Amu's ghost don't Leave! :O

* * *

Amu POV:

"Let's go Amu-chan, math is easy!" Cheered Ran at me.

"Ran, stop Amu need to focus." Said Su in a caring voice.  
"Why, don't you focus Amu." Said Miki to me.

My angry meter keeps being pushed higher and higher and before I could scream Dia floated in front of me face and smiled gently to me. I smiled back and my rant to be was gone. I refocused on my homework with a clear mind and got through it faster than ever. I began to stand up from my chair and threw myself on my girly bed. I looked at my charas' who looked in shocked for some reason.

"What's wrong, minna." I asked them.

"Amu-chan finished fast." Rand yelled in confusion.

"So what?" I asked them in a pissed tone.

"We're shocked because your right." Miki said in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't be smart?!" I yelled at Miki.

"Oh no, their fighting." Su cried to Dia.

"Hey Su, Lets get snacks ok." Dia spoked softly to Su.

I looked away and sighed, feeling like something was about to happened soon. I began to stand up from my bed and took my bath supplies. And as I left I said "I'm going to take a bath."

"OK." They both said back to me.

I open door and began making my journey to the bathroom.

Time Skippedy: Ten minutes later 

I opened the door to my room ignoring the reason of why my charas' are having a battle royale. I kept walking to my balcony trying not to fall on my long pj bottoms and fail terribly. And as I open the door and I saw Ikuto stare at a shooting star. I gently close the door and as I turned around and there was Ikuto's face right in front of mine. Thoughts began to pop up in my head but were destroyed by the smirking and chucking of Ikuto.

"Ikuto you henti." I mutter loud enough for his cat like hearing could pick up.

"Do you really know what a pervert is?" He whispered in my ear as a very berry blush appeared on my face.

"Yelp." Oh god did I just yelp.

"You just yelped did you Amu~koi." He whisper in my ear again.

"GET-AWAY-YOU-YOU-NEKO HENTAI COSPLAYER!?" I scream at him while I was pushing back.

"Just grow-up already." He told me before leaving.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I yawned as I watched him jump from roof to roof.

"Amu . !" Cheered the sleepy pink chara.

"OK Ran." I yawned."Good night everyone."

"Good night Amu." They all said back to me.

* * *

AAG: I'm done!

Amu: Good for you!

Ikuto:...

AAG: What Ikuto?

Ikuto:Nothing.

AAG: Tell me.

Ikuto: no

Amu & Ikuto: Please read and review. Goodbye!

AAG: Ikuto tell me


	2. Chapter 2: Wish Come TRUE!

AAG: I'm back everyone.

Amu: Yay!

Tsukiko: Yay!

Alice: Yay!

Amu: AnimeAmutoGirl who are they?

AAG: Their both my own creation from my own stories.

Tsukiko: I'm from "Full Moon."Read us.

Alice: And I'm from "The Killer Inside."Read us.

Amu: And I'm Telling you AAG does not own Shugo Chara in any way or form.

* * *

Amu's POV:

"Morning already." I moaned in a yawn as I began to affix my eyes to the light. I started to my left towards my wall. The wall itself was a pinkish peach color cover with picture of my friends and drawings. And in the middle of the wall there was a hello kitty calendar with the date of July 21 circle. Oh yeah summer break started.

I began to turn to my right in a strenuous manner see a note place on my nightstand. I pick up the note close to my face to see it was my mom's and dad's handwriting. The note was written in red ink and on the back had my name bolded in large Girly Letters. And I mean like ~g.i.r.l.y~ahhhhhhh~ letters. As the began to read the letter even though I was still half sleep. The jest of the letter was that Mom, Dad, and Ami were going to America for the whole summer. And Dad whining on have no boys in the house.

I shook off the feeling of laughter and started my journey to the bathroom. Trying my best to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake-up my sleepy little angels who were cozy in their fluffy basket.

Time Skippedy 5 minutes:

I stood in front of the sink with toothbrush in hand. Still in a daze and not caring on how terrible I look. I kept brushing my teeth noticing how slim my face has gotten. As I walked to my bed I notice that my back was killing. But I kept opening my door. And as I opened my door I notice my charas' surprised faces. I began to walk in-front of my mirror have my back facing it. "What's wrong you guys?" I asked them. But all they did was point to the mirror. So I began to turn around towards the mirror and the look of terror on my face.

In the mirror was a complete reflection of my peachy-pink room and a 16 year old girl. She had a slim and mature face, perfect with no imperfection of a zit insight. Even her face was more womanly than mine she still had my Yellow honey eyes, natural pink cheeks, and rose pink lips. She even had the same cherry blossom pink hair the only difference was the length of hair was to her waist. My eyes started to roam down seeing the reason of my bad back. I turn sideways to see the what look like size C boobs. I continue to look down to see my small waist and tiny stomach that gentle rolled to my hips. My legs were still long and a little bit larger. I seem to be at the height of 5'2. As my eyes finally my eyes were at her petite feet and a choked scream came out of my throat.

I turned around and looked scared at my charas' telling them, "I.i.i.t's me." I said pointing to myself.

"Really." they all said at once.

"I need to find someone fast now." I yell in denile.

"Ok." They all told me.

"Wait, Miki can you make me new clothes please." I begged to Miki.

"Ok, new busty Amu." Miki told.

"Thank-you." I said then noticing the other thing she said then scream, "Don't call me New Busty Amu."

* * *

AAG: I'm done. Sorry it took so long. Schoooooooooooooool.

Amu: It's ok.

AAG: I'm go to end this short so R&R, ad if you have any ideas please send.

Amu: Also read her other stories, "Full moon" and "The Killer Inside."

Ikuto: I'm back.

AAG: Bye my pwoples!

Ikuto: Hey I just got back.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happen to you!

AAG: Yo, my pwoples!

Ikuto: Pwoples don't you mean people.

Amu: Ikuto that that's what she calls her Fans and it's cute.

AAG: Thank you Amu.

Ikuto: kiss up

Amu: Sreaw you

Ikuto: Ok, I will sreaw you.

Amu: ... (Blush)

AAG: Ikuto for the kigalion time this is a T fanfic.

Ikuto: Fine.

Amu:...(AAG does not own Shugo Chara in any way shape or form.)

* * *

This will be a thank-you all of you for reading it means a lot got me. And you guys know who a you are like;

Nuria Sato

BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel

Manga Ren

Pikutochuu

And many more people.

* * *

Oh and before I start my story I have something to say.

STOP TROLLING HATEZ!:O

I know I made Amu a Maria Sue but that was on purpose. It's use for humor value and perverted Ikuto comments so be quiet. (Iris=Guest, I will Find you.)

Now back to the story. Thank you for your time and enjoy chapter 3 and more chapters to come.

* * *

Someone's POV:

I look that the jumbo scene seeing a women talking about music videos and idols. The women was light and peppy but a little bit fake for my taste. She maybe goes home and cry herself to sleep or something who knows. I looked away just watching people walk by and staring at the many trendy shops. But my focus was brought back to scene where the music video of mine was play.

Silent Bible by Hoshina Utau (Nana Mizuki)

nakanai de soba ni iru kara  
uketometa sono te wa tsumetaku  
netsu no nai sekai ni tadayoi sugiteitanda

kakae sugita omoi wa itsuka  
kimi no ima wo shimetsuketeiku  
kizutsuita kioku sae subete mahishite  
kawaru hazu nai to kimetsukete  
kawaru koto wo osoreteita  
unmei no rensa hajimaru

seinaru yoru ni kagayaku shinku no hoshi  
sore wa kimi ga mayowanai you ni  
itsumo terashiteru yakusoku no akashi  
doko ni ite mo mimamotteru kitto

honto no shiawase wa aru?  
me ni miezu, todomete okenai  
futashika na sono sonzai ni fuan ga mashiteku

kasanari tsuzukeru sabishisa  
umeru tame ni enjita uso  
tsukuri MONO no egao ni subete somatta  
kooritsuita kako wo tokasu  
nukumori wo oshiete kureta  
kimi ni tsutaetainda

hayaku boku wo tsuredashite haruka tooku  
yami no te no todokanai tokoro e  
hajimete nagarete yasashii namida  
mune ni daite "Tsuyoku nare" to negau

zutto ukawanaku natteta kanjou ni  
furete kureta kimi ni  
mou nigenai to chikau yo

seinaru yoru ni kagayaku shinku no hoshi  
sore wa kimi ga mayowanai you ni  
itsumo terashiteru yakusoku no akashi  
doko ni ite mo mimamotteru kitto.

As the video faded with the image of my long blond stands blowing in the wind, I started looked out into the crowed once again. And the same faces, looks, and voice pulled me in again. But at pink blob, it's probably Amu. Oh and her chara's are with her, but way does she look frantic. I stood up and wave through her and said "Amu!" Her crying face faced me as she run towards me. Somethings wrong with this picture. Why does Amu look like that?!

Time skippey 10 min. later; Park

Utau POV:

I took her to the park without thinking, all I knew was to bring her somewhere to calm down. The park I took her to was quiet and calm from where we were at. If you listen closely you could hear a crying child and his/her mother (AAG: My friend Matt wanted me to say the sounds of gunshots!). But after awhile she told me what happen within her hicks and sobs.

"So, if I got this right you woke up and you were like this?" I asked very calmly.

"Y. Utau." Amu told me.

"Come on, let's fog Amu." I told her as I began to stand up of the bench.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked still with tears in her eyes.

"Till your to your normal flaties Patties Amu self" I heard Amu scream something at me but I continue, "But for now you will be living with me."

"But..." She was saying before I stopped her.

"No buts, now to get you some new cloths for you." I told her.

"Why new clothes?" She asked very innocently.

"Because, your body as grown and you have no bra. AKA your boobs are jiggling all over the place." As I told her, her face blush red as she covered her chest.

"LET'S GO!" Amu yelled as she walked in a hufp.

Lets just hope Ikuto does nothing to her.

* * *

AAG: I'm sorry for taking so long. I had school and try not to work at home cause of my mom doesn't know about my fanfiction so I do it at School and secretly at home.

Amu: Well Utau join us.

Utau: I have and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4:Recap My Name is Sakura

AAG: Welcome back my pwoples! And a happy New Year 2013!

Ikuto: Happy New Year.

Amu: Yay Happy New Year.

AAG: A new year and a new chapter.

Amu: Mostly Recaping and a short story.

Ikuto: But also new fanfiction like "Why is it so colorful" for the genderbender of Adventure time and "Dark Angel" for Fairy Tail. Both M so be on the look out and sub to AAG as an Author.

AAG: Thank you Ikuto. And because you did that Amu disclaimer please!

Amu: Fine. AnimeAmutoGirl does not own Shugo Chara and some characters are her own creations and will be tagged if they are OC.

* * *

Sorry side note; Pwople ask why in the last chapter ask why didn't Miki make Amu a bra when she made Amu's clothes. Well remember Amu was about 12 years old and had no breast so she only wore undershirts. And Miki probably knew what a bra was but forget to make one due to the problem and confusion of the moment. So there your answer my pwople. Leave any question and if I have time I try to answer it in a separate OVA-Filler chapter. Thank-u for your time and enjoy. Ja ne for now!

* * *

Recap:

Time skippey 10 min. later; Park

Utau POV:

I took her to the park without thinking, all I knew was to bring her somewhere to calm down. The park I took her to was quiet and calm from where we were at. If you listen closely you could hear a crying child and his/her mother (AAG: My friend Matt wanted me to say the sounds of gunshots!). But after awhile she told me what happen within her hicks and sobs.

"So, if I got this right you woke up and you were like this?" I asked very calmly.

"Yes. Utau." Amu told me.

"Come on, let's fog Amu." I told her as I began to stand up of the bench.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked still with tears in her eyes.

"Till your to your normal flaties Patties Amu self" I heard Amu scream something at me but I continue, "But for now you will be living with me."

"But..." She was saying before I stopped her.

"No buts, now to get you some new cloths for you." I told her.

"Why new clothes?" She asked very innocently.

"Because, your body as grown and you have no bra. AKA your boobs are jiggling all over the place." As I told her, her face blush red as she covered her chest.

"LET'S GO!" Amu yelled as she walked in a hufp.

Lets just hope Ikuto does nothing to her.

* * *

Amu's POV:

As I follow Utau's long strides from behind my head was still full of questions with no answers. My face was an open book full with fear, sadness, and strain. Mostly strain because Utau was make me lug all the bags of clothes and other things that she said would last for about a 2 weeks. But even though it was just clothes and etc. you'd think it would be light, well you be wrong and she didn't lift a finger to help. And you think maybe Ran would chara change with me to make me strong but no she off play and sing with Miki, Dia, Su, Il, and El. As I kept walking I somehow bumped into Utau's back when she stop randomly.

"Utau, why did you do that?" I whined in a anger tone towards her.

"Because, we're here baka." She told me bluntly.

"Don't call me baka." I yelled at her.

"Well, don't walk for close to me." She again told me bluntly.

"So were here you said." I told her as I gave up the battle.

"Yes, this is my home." She told me pointing towards a very large, western, modern home.

"Wow its like a mansion!" I told her dumbfound.

"It's just a normal home." She told me as she walk towards the mansion only look back and saying, "Come on it's going to get dark." Snapping me out of me train of thought.

"Oh Right coming." I giggled nervously towards her. She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

Utau's POV mini:

She an idiot but she is my friend.

Back to Amu's POV:

Her house was even larger on the inside. All the furniture was modern and looked like one of those American stars home. As I follow Utau through the hallway to some room probably the living room. And as I walked inside I was just dumbfounded. The room was a pure white with beautiful bay windows covered in a sheer white. All the furniture was black with small pops of colors. The room was center towards a fireplace with a plasma mounted on top of it. Even the photo frames looked so fancy. Wow the life of the rich and fancy.

"Utau her you home?" Said a light feminine voice from the other room.

"Yes, mom I'm here with a friend." Utau spoke back bluntly to her but more kinder.

"Oh a friend." The voice sounded surprised as the sound of footstep came closer to us. And in the doorway of the dining room I think was a beautiful woman. She looked about twenty years old. Her hair was long and blond like Utau's and her eyes were purple just like Utau's. Her body was petite and dressed in a long shelved pale yellow shirt and a long flowy white skirt. She did not look like Utau's or Ikuto's mother, she was to young.

"Mom this is Sakura. Is it ok if she stay with us for a bit while her parents are in America?" She spoke to her kindly. But Sakura why did she pick a fake name for me, it's not like her mother knows me.

"Well hello, my name is Souko.(AAG: I looked up her hair to be right.) Please make yourself at home." Souko told me so kindly.

"T.T..Thank-you." I told her as I bow towards her.

"I'm going to show her my room, ok mom?" Utau asked her mom even though she sounded as if she knew the answer.

"Ok honey. Just know that dinner's at 6 ok?" She told her.

"Yes mom." She told her then looking at me saying, "Come on Sakura."

"Ok!" I told her as bowed thank-you one last time to Souko. As I followed Utau up the stairs we stopped in front of a pure white door. And as Utau open the door my eyes grew as I viewed the large peach colored room. It was girly and princess and everything I want to be. And as I put my bags down all I heard from Utau was that she was get snacks. As I continue to travel through the room I heard heavy footsteps come to the door.

"Who are you?" Said a husky voice.

And as I turned around there in the doorway was Ikuto! Why Ikuto!

"I.I..I'm." I tried to word something out as I look at him. His stare is uncomfortable and his smirk is probably making my ears red.

"What cat's got your tongue." Ikuto told me in a smirk towards me.

"No! My name is Sakura."

* * *

AAG: Well that's it!

Amu: Remember

Iktuo: To

Utau: Read

Souko: And

All the charas: Review

AAG: Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and the truth

AAG: YO my pwoples we're back!

Ikuto: So late?

Amu: Yeah, I thought you posted like a one or two years *yawn~~

AAG: Yes I know but I'm need to go with the story and stop stalling.

Ikuto: OK so let's get started!

AAG: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does!

Amu: Let's get it started!

* * *

Recap:

"Who are you?" Said a husky voice.

And as I turned around there in the doorway was Ikuto! Why Ikuto!

"I.I..I'm." I tried to word something out as I look at him. His stare is uncomfortable and his smirk is probably making my ears red.

"What cat's got your tongue." Ikuto told me in a smirk towards me.

"No! My name is Sakura."

* * *

Ikuto POV (Before the meeting):

"Tadaima" I said while I was removing my shoes.

"Oh, Ikuto-san your back." Said my mother's cheerful voice.

"Yup." I spoke back to her.

"Oh, Ikuto-san your sister's friend is going to stay with us for a while." She told me.

'A friend, what friend.' I thought to myself as I brought myself up the stairs. And as I came to the landing I heard a female voice so light and airy full with excitement. 'So Utau actually as a friend who's not Amu.' Walking closer to my sister's doorway, I just peeked in to see her. Long pink hair and white milky skin. That color, "Who are you?" shit I thought out loud.

"I.I..I'm." She tried to speak to me.

"What cat's got your tongue." I told her giving her time to make something up.

"No! My name is Sakura." She said to me as she lowered her own head. She's lieing so hard right now. I began to walk closer through her and grab her chin lilting her small face towards mine only saying, "Why are you lieing to me?"After I said that her face turn 20 shade of red (AAG: It's a 20 shade of gray joke. Back to story.) and her large golden eyes had the look of fear in them.

"I.I.I'm not lieing ." She shutter to me as she tried to get out of my grasp.

"Than why did you shutter your words." I told her getting closer to her face.

"S. .stop. please." She whimpered. And as I cotinue to bring our faces together feeling her breath against my face. The scent of strawberries envelopes me. And our lips being to...

"Ikuto-onii-chan get away from her!" Screamed Utau from behind me.

"Oh, Utau yo." I told her coldly let go of the pickette's chin.

"Leave now." Utau told as she place the snacks to the side and ran to the blushing strawberry.

"Fine, I'm going." I told her and before I felt I said. "Bye .go.~koi." Leaving the room I heard a yelp and before to long I heard Utau asking.

"Amu are you alright?"

* * *

AAG: Sorry for being late and for having a short Fanfic. But this one is for you.

Amu: It sounded like a lemon!

Ikuto: No more like a lime.

AAG: It's neither so shut-the-up.

Amu: Fine, Read and Review

Yoru: When I'm I coming in. ~Nya~


	6. Chapter 6: Tear after Tear

AAG: I'm sorry...

Ikuto: What's wrong?

Amu: Your last story went so well.

AAG: I no it's just. I going to be making other stories so I going to but this on the back burner and try to upload as much as I can.

Amu: It's ok your pwoples will understand.

Ikuto: So what are they about?

AAG: Ok so they are going to be for Rise of The Guardians, DMC reboot, Fairy Tail, and Adventure Time Gender Bender.

Amu: Well good luck!

Ikuto: And to help AAG does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.

* * *

Ikuto's POV:

'Amu...' But Amu's not... She's to o... Kami what the hell is happening. Man I know to think this over.

"Ikuto-nya. Daijoubu-nya?" Said Yoru who was flying over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him lie through my teeth.

"Ikuto-nya don't be like that-nya!" He spoke in a upbeat voice.

"Fine, you got me." I told him in an attitude.

"What, What, What Ikuto-nya?" He asked me forgeting about the attitude I just give him.

"That girl, Sakura she told me?"

"Oh that girl-nya? What about her-nya?" He asked so innocently throughs me.

"Somethings off about her?" I told him as I began to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Like what-nya?"

"I don't know but..." I know it has something to do with Amu.

"Ikuto-nya." He wimpered at me.

"I'm fine Yoru." I told him as I pet his head.

"So ikuto-nya that girl pretty right?" Yoru asked me

"She is."

"She reminds of Amu-nya." Yoru told me

"Amu..." I told him and before he got to tell me why someone walked through my door. And as clear as day it's was Amu. Her kind innocent eyes, sweet strawberry colored hair, that white milky skin, and that angelic voice of her's, "I'm sorry for interuding, but dinner's ready Ikuto-san." And as she began to leave out of thin air something made my stop her stop leaving.

At this point she had the look of shock and confusion written all over her face. I felt like a just needed to do this. And out of nowhere I just embraced her full on. Feeling her trying to get to of embraced only making it tighter on her. And once she stopped I lowered my head close to her ear and whispered, "Nice to see..."

"Amu" And at that moment Amu began to tell me everything.

Tear after tear.

* * *

AAG: Okay then!

Amu: Wow short, sweet, and to the point.

Ikuto: And I got to hug my sweet Ichigo.

Amu: Get off you henti-neko.

AAG: Okay you two go to your separate conners now.

Amu & Ikuto: Fine Mom.

AAG: I feel like your mom. Ok like I told you before I'm going to be work on other fanfic which are going to be for Rise of The Guardians, DMC reboot, Fairy Tail, and Adventure Time Gender Bender world. So please stay with me and please enjoy.

Amu & Ikuto: R&R

AAG: Did I said you could leaving your conners.


	7. Chapter 8: Your Wish

AAG: I'm back, my Pwople!

Amu: Hi you!

Ikuto: Look who's late.

AAG: Shut-the-up!

Amu: Stop both of you and say disclaimer.

AAG: Ok truce.

Ikuto: Fine, AnimeAmutoGirl does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.

AAG: Let's a go!?

Amu: Shut-up Mario.

* * *

Utau POV:

Where is that girl? I knew I should have went to tell Ikuto to come downstairs. But mom wanted me to help her. Oh god, please be ok Amu. God she want up there like 10 minutes ago. If he does anything to her I will kill that boy. I feel like a worry housewife right now.

"Utau you seem distracted. Are you alright?" Mom asked my with a worry look on her face.

"No, I'm all good." I told her in a cheeky smile.

"Then why are you killing my potatoes." She asked me in a childish attitude.

"I am?" I said look down at the half broken potatoes surround me then guiltily look back at her say, "Sorry mom maybe I do have something on my mind."

"I know you do I'm your mother." She told me in a wink as she pick up the dead potatoes around me.

"So mother's intuition?" I asked her a snotty tone of voice.

"Yes." She replied back. Yes that's all she had to say back. Sometimes mom really knows that to do to piss me off. I hated single word responses.

"Utau!" Il screamed in my ear.

"What." Whispered to the little angel chara.

"I thought of an idea!" She cheered to me.

"If she starts saying something about love I going hurl." said El to me as she floated in the air.

"Go on tell me." I told her in an anger whisper.

"Ok, Me and El will go check on Ikuto and Amu." She told me all proud of her plan.

"That's actually a good plan I'm surprised you came up what it." I told her in a straight face as I could hear El laugh out loud.

"Come on goody-goody lets go." El yelled at her all demanding flying out of the room without Il.

"Wait up El!" Il yelled trying to catch up to her. Hopeful Amu's ok.

Amu's POV:

I sat on the floor of Ikuto's room looking at my surroundings. The room was painted gray with black furniture. His room was simple and clean like as if he never uses it. My breathing finally calm down after awhile of Ikuto calm me. He was being so nice and not his perverted self. He was holding me so gentle to his chest light petting my head. God my heart is racing so much I feel like am going to die. But I don't want to leave his warmth and his scent is to over powering.

"Amu..." Ikuto whisper in my ear.

"Yes, Ikuto." I anwser back while not leaving my spot.

"I'm sorry... For all of this..." He told me hardening his grasp on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I got away from his grasp.

"The wish real came true." He mumble to himself loud enough for me to hear as his took a piece of my long hair kissing it lightly.

"Your wish." I said to him only see him nodded yes to me with his eyes close kissing my stand of hair.

* * *

AAG: Sorry for being short.

Ikuto: You should be.

Amu: Shut-up baka she did good.

AAG: By the way I created some other stories they are; Why-is-it-so-Colorful rated M,Her-Bright-Flame rated T, Full Moon rated T, and The Killer Inside rated T and others coming soon.

Amu: Bye

Ikuto: Don't forget to Read and Review.

AAG: Thank-you Ikuto for doing that.


	8. Chapter 9: The Loving Embrace

AAG: Another closer to the end.

Amu: What the end?!

Ikuto: Yup, she and I chose to make it maybe 12 or 13 chapters.

Amu: What no?! The fans won't like it.

AAG: They'll understand ok.

Amu: So where have you been.

Ikuto: Probably locked in a closet somewhere.

AAG: No I've been busy, but I'm back and lets start. So disclamer please.

Amu: Ok, AnimeAmutoGirl does not own Shugo Chara but some OC are her's.

* * *

_Lasty on Wishing on a Shooting Star:_

"Amu..." Ikuto whisper in my ear.

"Yes, Ikuto." I anwser back while not leaving my spot.

"I'm sorry... For all of this..." He told me hardening his grasp on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I got away from his grasp.

"The wish real came true." He mumble to himself loud enough for me to hear as his took a piece of my long hair kissing it lightly.

"Your wish." I said to him only see him nodded yes to me with his eyes close kissing my stand of hair.

* * *

Amu POV:

"What do you mean by your wish?" I whispered to him as began to crawl backwards trying to get away from this. But each time he would just get closer to me, closer, and closer. Only making my swimming memories of 'his wish' he told me of full my mind completely. And some how to lead to Ikuto over me keeping me in place. Reminding me of when he did this to me when he tried to get Sue from me. But more of something at wasn't there that day.

And that was love in his eyes. Before they were filled with only sadness and wanting for somethings. But the look in his eyes were filled what compassion and passion for me. I think they were me. Even though I could hardly think like this. I eyes went through, his deep breaths of control controlled me from the smell of chocolate and mint, and the sound of his heart was mimicking mine own. And right there time just seemed to freeze.

"Amu" Ikuto said my name lovingly as he moved a stand of hair away from my face.

"Ikuto...um dinner..." I mumbled loud enough for him and only him could hear as I blush million different types of red.

"But I have my dinner right here." Ikuto told me with the look of lust and love toward me. And before I could said anything I heard the door slam open and in the door was Utau. Whew I'm safe, but why do I feel sad.

"Ikuto get of Sakura." Utau screamed at him as he felt me and sat up giving me the ability to speed crawl to Utau only breathing deeply holding my face. Utau kneeled next to me and whispered, "Amu are you ok?" Only getting me to start cry for no reason and mouth to her 'He knows who I'm.'

"Amu don't because your not in my arms." Ikuto said husky like as his strong arms wrap around my now thin waist in a loving way not a pervert way.

"Amu-chan!" Screamed all the charas at me causing me to look up at them.

"Yes..." I forced out still in Ikuto's arms and now joined by Utau's motherly embrace.

"Nothing, we all just love you." Dia told me in her normal calm way.

"I love you all to." I told them as I sank into the the loving embrace.

* * *

AAG: Took a while but I finally got to it.

Amu: Thats important.

Utau: Yeah your back to writing.

AAG: I'm going to end this chapter where so please reading and review. And I love you all!


End file.
